Ámame a través de la piel
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: —Últimamente siento que te necesito demasiado... —susurró— como nunca pensé que lo haría, tanto que me desvela. No es solo, ya sabes... deseo. Es algo más. Shikamaru&Ino.


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece.**

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Bueno, este antes que nada quería decir que este one-shot es principalmente un pedido de** Estela**, quien hoy está cumpliendo años y quería desearle un muy **feliz cumpleaños**. Dedicarle este one-shot ¡Y espero que termines bien tu día! Y también a todos aquellos que estén festejando reyes, y bueno, a los que no también. Es símplemente un regalo de mi parte, no importa realmente el motivo. Y resulta ser** la continuación**, se podría decir, **de "Humo de cigarrillo"**, la cual es la continuación de **"Ósculo"**. Sin embargo, no importa demasiado. Me aseguré de que cada one-shot pudiera leerse prácticamente sin necesidad de haber leído los anteriores. Por lo que no se preocupen. Y bueno, avisar, para que se queden tranquilos a los que les incomoda, que a pesar del título, no hay lemmon. Simple alusión, nada más. ¡Espero que les guste! ¡**Gracias** de antemano por leer mi humilde breve historia! Pronto estaré de regreso con una historia larga, nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Ámame a través de la piel**

Parpadeó repetidamente al sentir la débil luz dorada atravesar la traslúcida tela color púrpura que eran las cortinas de su ventana, observando aún desorientada las paredes a su alrededor, también de un color similar, preguntándose qué hora sería ya, pues sentía que había dormido mucho. Demasiado para su habitual rutina. Y así era, efectivamente, el reloj a su lado, descansando sobre la mesita de noche, leía las 11 AM. Lo cual la alertó, haciéndola arquear su espalda e incorporarse inmediatamente, casi de un salto, hasta el borde de la cama. Recordando repentinamente que debía haberse encontrado con Shikamaru hacía ya media hora atrás.

—¡Maldición! —farfulló por lo bajo, analizando el entorno de su habitación en busca de sus ropas ya dobladas y listas para vestir. Sin embargo, notó que ese día no estaban donde debían estar. Ni en la silla próxima a la ventana ni a los pies de la cama en la que se encontraba. Ahora recordaba, que en el revuelto de pensamientos que se había convertido su cabeza la noche anterior, había olvidado preparar su vestuario como habitualmente lo hacía. Lo cual no era usual en ella, olvidar ese tipo de cuestiones, que Ino consideraba de gran relevancia—. Justo lo que necesitaba, más demoras —se quejó, rápidamente poniéndose de pié y disponiéndose a vestirse y prepararse para el encuentro con el Nara, al cual llegaría tarde indudablemente, de hecho ya era tarde, aún sin haberse vestido. Lo cual la irritó aún más, provocándole un breve momento de desesperación en el que arrojó contra la pared de su cuarto la pila de ropa descartada, aquella que no usaría aquel día. Para luego volver a observar el reloj, aún más exasperada: 11:06.

—¡Oh! —chilló enfuriada, revolviendo sus cajones con frenesí. ¿Por qué era que cuando más necesitaba encontrar algo en un determinado momento crucial, más difícil se le hacía? Era como una especie de regla, no escrita científicamente, que aseguraba aquello. Como una cruel broma del destino, el cual seguramente la encontraría graciosa. Sin embargo, Ino no lo hacía. Y a cada segundo que pasaba llegaba más y más tarde, y eso la fastidiaba aún más. Lo que concluía en un ciclo infinito, donde el tiempo pasaba e Ino se enfadaba. Al menos, hasta que encontrara lo que buscaba. Lo cual afortunadamente fue al cabo de unos segundos más —¡Si! —exclamó observando la falda púrpura en sus manos, la cual rápidamente tomó y deslizó por sus delgados tobillos y sinuosas piernas torneadas hasta sus peligrosamente anchas caderas. Luego, abotonó el top de similar color sobre sus pechos y corrió al espejo a cepillar su cabello. El cual alisó con mucho cuidado, suave y lentamente hasta que sus doradas hebras quedaron perfectas y recogidas en una cola alta. Lo cual la complació, sonsacándole una sonrisa frente al espejo antes de marcharse. Haciendo caso omiso a los llamados de sus padres una vez que atravesó el portal de su casa, y hacia las calles de Konoha.

La noche anterior había sido para Ino reveladora, de alguna forma, había descifrado algo que la había mantenido incómoda e insegura por demasiado tiempo. Pero aún así, a pesar del giro que sus pensamientos habían dado durante la noche, no podía evitar sentirse inquieta ante ello. Como si aún faltaran demasiadas cosas por desentramar antes de llegar a ese punto de inflexión. Demasiadas dudas y preguntas. Y esperaba que pudiera descifrarlas pronto, o terminaría por enloquecer.

—¡Shikamaru! —jadeó, corriendo hacia el moreno que aún permanecía de pié esperándola. Con una expresión que expresaba claramente su fastidio por la tardanza de la chica.

—Ino... hace 45 minutos que te estoy esperando —murmuró señalando el reloj en su muñeca.

—Lo-lo siento —resopló, estirando la mano para depositarla suavemente en la mejilla de él. A pesar del gesto, la expresión de Shikamaru no se derritió, sino se tensó aún más. La conocía demasiado bien como para caer fácilmente en aquello.

—No, Ino —dijo tomándole la mano que reposaba en su rostro y alejándola de su piel—. No caeré tan fácilmente, es la tercera vez que haces esto. Podrías haberme ahorrado el despertarme más temprano y aún estaría durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama. En cambio, tengo que estar aquí parado...

—¡Me quedé dormida! No es mi culpa —se defendió la rubia, sus ojos azules fijos en los de él.

—¿Qué hiciste tú cuando yo me quedé dormido, mujer problemática? —Ino carcajeó nerviosa, aún lo recordaba perfectamente, pues lo había golpeado y un poco demasiado fuerte.

—Oh... pero eso —el chico negó con la cabeza.

—No intentes decir que es diferente, mujer.

—¡Pero tú no tuviste insomnio! No puedo controlarlo... no puedo dormir.

Él arqueó una ceja extrañado, esa excusa era nueva debía admitirlo, y resultaba bastante creíble. Tanto que Shikamaru se vio inclinado a creerle, al menos por un momento.

—No caeré en esa —Ino lo tomó de la mano, inclinándose para besar suave y ligeramente sus labios, forzándolo a él a corresponderle inmediatamente, derritiéndose en el gentil beso. Sin embargo, la ansiedad de Ino comenzó a apoderarse de sus labios y dejándose llevar imprimió algo más de intensidad al roce. Haciendo que Shikamaru se separara al instante, jadeando por la falta de aire.

—¡Woah! ¿Qué fue eso? —exclamó sorprendido, parpadeando una veces confundido. Ino nunca lo había besado de esa forma, no en los 5 meses que hacía que estaban juntos. No en navidad, y tampoco en año nuevo.

—¿Qué?

—Eso... —susurró besando tiernamente sus labios, a lo que Ino correspondió algo retraída. Pudiendo él sentir la tensión de los labios de ella contra los de él—. ¿Qué sucede?

Ella se encogió de hombros, observando el reloj de la muñeca de él —Nada. Ya es tarde ¿Vamos a desayunar? No he comido nada y creo que voy a desfallecer —él puso los ojos en blanco.

—Exagerada como siempre, que dramática eres Ino —rió, y deslizando la yema de sus dedos por el brazo de la rubia hacia abajo la tomó de la mano. Entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica.

—¡Oh, cállate! Tienes suerte de tenerme contigo —el moreno sonrió de lado.

—Tengo suerte de haber sobrevivido tanto estando contigo ¡Cinco meses! —ella en respuesta lo golpeó.

—No te pases de listo, Nara —refunfuñó observando al chico frotar su brazo adolorido, en el cual comenzaba a formarse un pequeño moretón color púrpura.

—Otro más... —masculló por lo bajo él, observando el de su otro brazo, el cual comenzaba ya a desvanecerse. Ino rió.

—No seas llorón Shika, son solo moretones.

Él desvió el rostro ofendido, replicando entre dientes con cierto recelo —Yo no soy llorón, Ino.

Ella rió y besó sus labios rápidamente. Borrando completamente todo enfado por parte de él, de hecho cada vez que lo besaba era como si toda discusión o situación problemática a su alrededor desapareciera. Lo cual era en verdad un regalo y a la vez ciertamente frustrante. Pues odiaba que Ino tuviera ese poder sobre él, lo hacía completamente vulnerable a sus manipulaciones –más aún que antes- y le hacía olvidar que estaba enfadado con ella. Lo cual aborrecía aún más, pues permitía a la rubia obtener constantemente lo que quería. Estuviera Shikamaru de acuerdo o no.

—Me olvidé qué iba a decirte... —bufó, rendido. Siempre era igual, era como si el roce de los labios de la chica lo forzaran a olvidar. Todo, absolutamente todo.

—Seguro no era nada importante —aseguró Ino con una sonrisa, Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

—No lo se... —suspiró— Lo cual me recuerda, iba a preguntarte porque no puedes dormir.

Ino se envaró, y sus dedos entre los de él se aferraron con más fuerza a la mano de Shikamaru. Gesto que no pasó desapercibido por el muchacho, sin embargo prefirió dejar el momento escurrir. Sólo porque sabía que incomodaría más a Ino.

—Oh, nada importante. Simplemente me pongo a pensar... —él la observó con curiosidad.

—¿En qué? —la joven sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano libre, dando a entender que no era nada de relativa importancia.

—Nada, realmente. Sólo en nosotros...

—¿En nosotros? —ella asintió, intentando mantener su expresión indiferente a sus palabras. No quería dejar escapar nada de sus pensamientos más privados, sería realmente bochornosos. ¿Qué pensaría él? No, no quería saberlo.

—Ajá. En lo extraño que es que te necesite tanto... —él sonrió, observándola directamente a los ojos. Sintiéndose de repente perder en aquel azul infinito azul que era su profunda mirada. Tan atrayente y tan absorbente que lo mareaba. Lo confundía y lo desarmaba.

—¿Tú me extrañas de noche? —preguntó bajando suavemente la voz. El chico sonrió, Ino parecía una niña pequeña preguntando con aquella voz tan suave y sutil.

—¿No me lo preguntas lo suficiente, mujer problemática? —aquella era la quinta vez que Ino formulaba aquella pregunta en aquel mes. Demasiado en su opinión.

—¿No lo haces? —él bufó, rendido. Debería repetirse una y otra vez, probablemente hasta el fin de sus días.

—Sabes que sí, Ino. No entiendo porque me lo preguntas tanto...

—¡No lo sé, Shikamaru! —chilló irritada, intentando borrar de su cabeza los pensamientos que se habían tejido en ella la noche anterior. Y que ahora parecían haberse asentado en el fondo de su cabeza, enterrándose con una semilla y comenzando a crecer en ella peligrosamente—. No lo sé...

Él la observó por un momento y viendo que habían llegado finalmente a una casa de té, que habitualmente solían visitar, decidió que lo mejor sería apartar el tema de discusión por un segundo. Al menos hasta que su humor se hubiera aplacado y el desayuno la hubiera calmado, si es que eso era remotamente posible.

—Olvídalo, ven... vamos a desayunar —murmuró, cerrando los ojos apesadumbrado. Lo cierto era que los cambios de humor de Ino tan repentinos lo agotaban, y a pesar de lo que había creído, él estar con ella en una relación no hacía a Ino más fácil de descifrar. Sino, más difícil.

—Está bien —susurró, siguiéndolo al interior del lugar. Percibiendo inmediatamente el agradable aroma a miel y canela que se alzaba en el aire, así como un suave toque a vainilla.

Inmediatamente se sentaron y por unos instantes permanecieron en completo silencio, observándose el uno al otro, hasta que Ino decidió romper aquella tensión que parecía alzarse sobre ellos y hacia el aire a su alrededor. Haciendo la situación incómoda, como no debería ser.

—¿Qué quieres tú? —preguntó al chico con una sonrisa, sin embargo el Nara no sonrió. Simplemente se limitó a murmurar "café", mientras observaba hacia la ventana a su lado. Ino podía imaginarse que estaba pensando él, probablemente que algo le ocultaba. Lo cual no era del todo mentira. Y odiaba sentir aquello, esa sensación de estar haciendo algo malo, pero temía a su reacción. Y eso era más fuerte que cualquier otro sentimiento de culpa.

Lentamente, observando la mano del moreno reposada contra la áspera superficie de la mesa, comenzó a deslizar su propia mano en busca de la de él. Arrastrando suavemente la yema hasta llegar a las puntas de los dedos de él, los cuales Shikamaru no apartó sino que consintió el contacto. Suspirando.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ino.

—No lo sé, Ino. Eso me gustaría saber. Estos últimos días has estado rara...

—¿Rara? —él asintió.

—Tú nunca reservas pensamientos para ti, siempre dices todo lo que piensas en voz alta. Aunque sea cruel o inapropiado, o simplemente la cruda realidad. No censuras nada, y no te importa realmente. Por problemático que sea. Entonces... ¿Por qué siento que no me estás diciendo algo?

—¡No es lo que crees, Shika! —exclamó rápidamente, aferrando su mano a la de él con todas sus fuerzas—. De verdad... es sólo que, me da vergüenza hablar esto contigo.

Él arqueó una ceja, totalmente confundido —Ahora sí me perdiste, mujer problemática... ¿Vergüenza? ¿Tú?

—¡Si! ¡Yo! Hay cosas que hasta a mí me hacen sonrojar, Shikamaru —el chico rió.

—¿Cómo qué? No se me ocurre nada... —ella molesta bufó, soltando su mano y cruzándose de brazos. Shikamaru volvió a reír—. Oh, vamos Ino... no te enfades. Es sólo que me resulta increíble que a ti te avergüence algo.

Ella desvió la mirada, sintiendo el calor ascender a sus mejillas lentamente, ante el pensamiento confinado en su cabeza. Deseaba decirlo, pues la sensación comenzaba a quemarle, pero a la vez no quería hacerlo. No estaba segura de ser lo correcto.

—¿Estás sonrojada? —exclamó el chico con sorpresa, inclinándose hacia delante para examinar las facciones de ella mejor— ¡Lo estás!

—¡Si, si, diviértete! —bufó molesta.

—Oh, vamos. Dime que te pone así.

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que puedas reírte? —él negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que no me reiré.

—No, probablemente no —espetó enfadada. La sonrisa del rostro del Nara se desvaneció por completo. Aquello no debía ser bueno, no podía serlo. No después de las palabras de la chica.

—Ey —susurró, acariciando a través de la mesa el rostro de ella— ¿Tan malo es?

—No es malo, al menos eso creo... —el moreno la observó en silencio, a la espera de que ella continuara pero Ino no lo hizo. Simplemente permaneció allí, en completo silencio, observando hacia abajo.

—¿Entonces? ¿Cuál es el problema? —ella se encogió de hombros. Aún más sonrojada que antes.

—No lo sé... no quiero decírtelo.

—¿No lo sabes o no quieres decírmelo? —Ino suspiró.

—No lo sé y no quiero decírtelo.

Él deslizó la yema de sus dedos por la tersa piel de la mejilla de ella y hacia abajo, rozando lentamente los labios de Ino, enviando una descarga a todo el cuerpo de la chica. La cual se sacudió bruscamente y apartó de su tacto.

—¡No hagas eso!

—¿Qué? Mujer problemática... ¿Ahora que hice? —ella bajó la mirada una vez más.

—Eso, no lo vuelvas a hacer.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque me gusta.

Ahora sí estaba confundido, realmente no entendía la proporción de la reacción con la razón que la chica le había adjudicado. No tenía sentido, en absoluto. Desde ningún punto de vista, ni siquiera desde la lógica. Pero, de nuevo, resultaba redundante pensar que se trataba de Ino. Y que ninguna de las reglas de la lógica, o cualquier tipo de regla en sí, se aplicaba a ella. Pues la muchacha era tan impredecible que en el instante en que creías haber descifrado algo de su carácter, ella volvía a cambiarlo, a sorprender e innovar con reacciones aún más absurdas que las anteriores. Si es que aquello era remotamente posible, pero aparentemente y a juzgar por lo sucedido, lo era.

—Ahora si no entiendo nada ¿Me dices que no haga eso porque te gusta? Ino ayúdame a comprender porque me tienes mareado.

—No quiero que lo hagas porque me gusta. Demasiado —él siguió observándola como si de repente hubiera enloquecido. De hecho, esa efectivamente era su hipótesis más probable.

—Y yo que pensé que nada más podría sorprenderme de ti —ella negó con la cabeza, sintiendo el fuego arder debajo de la piel de su rostro.

—¡No seas idiota, Shikamaru! —él la miró ofendido.

—¿Y ahora me dices idiota? ¿Después de decirme que no te toque porque te gusta? ¡Quien entiende a las mujeres!

La joven negó con la cabeza, rebuscando algo entre sus cosas, finalmente encontrándolo. Sin embargo, no estaba segura de querer dárselo. Por lo que siguió jugando con el objeto entre sus manos –debajo de la mesa- unos instantes más. Hasta que él lo notó.

—¿Qué tienes allí? —ella ocultó sus manos detrás de la espalda. Y Shikamaru se inclinó aún más sobre la mesa intentando identificar el objeto que su novia escondía.

—¡Na-Nada!

—Ino, sabes que no soy tonto. Tienes algo allí atrás —ella negó con la cabeza. Típico de Ino, subestimar su capacidad de comprensión e inteligencia—. No crees de verdad que puedes engañarme ¿Cierto?

—No.

—¿Me enseñarás que es o tendré que quitártelo? —las mejillas de la muchacha se sonrojaron violentamente.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —le advirtió, viéndolo decidido a intentar arrebatarle el objeto de la mano.

—Entonces muéstramelo tú misma —ella asintió, extendiendo la mano con el objeto entre los dedos hacia el muchacho, el cual lo tomó al instante. Evaluando la pequeña caja color blanco y púrpura que Ino le había entregado. Lentamente la abrió y extrajo lo que contenía, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—Ino, esto es... —la rubia asintió. No permitiéndole terminar la frase, aunque no realmente creyendo que el chico fuera capaz de hacerlo.

—Si, lo son. Las he estado tomando desde hace un mes y medio ya.

—¿Por qué?

—¡¡No lo sé, Shikamaru!! Pensé que quizá llegaría el momento ¿Algún día? Y quería estar preparada... —el chico permaneció en completo silencio, observando el pequeño blister en su mano y brevemente la expresión de la chica frente a él.

—¿Esto era? —la rubia asintió, avergonzada.

—¿No estás enfadado por habértelo ocultado? —él negó débilmente la cabeza, aún absorto en sus pensamientos.

—No, eso solo que... Si pensaste que el momento llegaría "algún día" ¿por qué empezaste a tomarlas ahora? —Ino no supo replicar, no sin exponerse completamente.

—Últimamente siento que te necesito demasiado... —susurró— como nunca pensé que lo haría, tanto que me desvela. No es solo, ya sabes... deseo. Es algo más.

Él asintió, comprendiendo finalmente la razón detrás de aquellas insistentes preguntas. Aún así, el saberlo no le tranquilizaba. En absoluto, ahora que Ino había traído el tema a colación él mismo podía sentir algo en su interior agitarse. No era, como Ino había dicho, puro deseo de contacto físico. No era tampoco una necesidad desesperada, tanto que resultaba dañina. No era siquiera la curiosidad del hecho en sí. No tenía nada que ver con aquello, aún así no sabía que significaba. No tenía idea. Estaba totalmente desconcertado, y, debía admitirlo, algo asustado también. Aunque, por supuesto no se lo admitiría.

—¿Tú no sientes eso? ¿No has pensado en...?

Él asintió, deteniéndola antes de que pudiera continuar. Las palabras concretas sobre el hecho lo inhibían un poco —Algo...

—¿Y qué piensas?

—Qué todo esto es demasiado problemático.

—¡Shikamaru! —demandó saber, sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba evadiendo su pregunta, y de forma deliberada.

—Bien, bien —se quejó— si necesitas saberlo... si, si lo pensé. Bastante. ¿Satisfecha?

—No —bufó, cruzándose de brazos ella.

—¿Qué mas quieres que diga?

—Si lo pensaste como una posibilidad.

—Sí —admitió avergonzado. ¿Cuándo dejaría Ino de hacer preguntas tan embarazosas?

—¿Cómo una posibilidad pronta o remota? —él se encogió de hombros.

—Eso depende de ti —los inmensos ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente.

—¿Quieres decir que tú sientes que estás listo? —el moreno negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, no creo que se pueda estar listo para algo así. Nunca. Pero sí creo que es un buen momento ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta? ¿Dejarás de preguntarme ya? Es bochornoso y problemático...

Ino rió, extendiendo la mano hacia el chico frente a ella y entrelazando sus dedos con los de él. Observando todo el tiempo sus profundos ojos color chocolate —¿Quisieras que...

—...qué?

—¿Qué lo hiciéramos? —las mejillas de ambos se colorearon de un intenso color carmesí. Y Shikamaru asintió lentamente, su pulso fallándolo contra la mano de ella. Así como también el de Ino, haciendo retemblar los dedos de ambos.

—¿Estás segura? —la rubia asintió, feliz.

—Muy.

-------- o --------

Había algo en la forma en que Ino se había mostrado tan segura del asunto que lo hacía a él revolverse incómodo en su cama, ahora que esperaba porque ella llegara, sentía su interior tensarse y retorcerse en anticipación. Aún así, no se sorprendía de la reacción de la chica. En absoluto. Era muy típico de Ino actuar con seguridad ante todo, irónicamente más aún cuanto más temía al porvenir. Entonces se mostraba más segura. Pero de repente, todo cavilación dejaba de tener sentido cuando pensaba que ella pronto estaría allí. Y tendría que enfrentarla. _¿_Se había arrepentido de su decisión? No, pues él también deseaba aquello. Pero suponía que era normal sentirse de aquella forma, incómodo, confundido, inseguro. Nada parecía seguro y no había nada a lo que aferrarse para mantener la calma, mientras enloquecía lenta y tortuosamente aún más en su cama. Entonces, sonó el timbre e incorporándose rápidamente –casi de un salto- se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada, observando por la mirilla, asegurándose que efectivamente se trataba de Ino. _¡Qué problemático!_

—Ey —dijo abriendo lentamente la puerta, observando con curiosidad el aspecto de ella. Ino llevaba un vestido azul purpúreo estrecho a su figura y largo hasta las rodillas. Simple, pero sutilmente provocativo. Y su largo cabello dorado suelto de su habitual recogido, cayendo delicadamente por sobre sus hombros y espalda, hasta el largo de la cintura.

—Hola, Shika —saludó inclinándose a besar los labios de él, ya no con la misma intensidad y pasión que había usado el día anterior, sino con suavidad y duda. Él la tomó de la mano y atrayéndola contra sí, cerró la puerta. Asegurándose de cerrarla con llave mientras enroscaba su brazo libre en la cintura de ella. Ino rió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido, e Ino rió una vez más.

—Parece que estuvieras secuestrándome —él sonrió en respuesta y se inclinó a besarla.

—Quizá lo haga... —Ino sonrió y ambos se encaminaron al interior de la casa. Sin embargo, antes de subir Shikamaru preguntó si deseaba algo de la cocina. Agua, por ejemplo. Pero ella se rehusó.

—Estoy bien —aseguró, tensándolo a él aún más. Absurdo. Aquello era absurdo, y debía calmarse.

—Está bien —concedió y entrelazando sus dedos con los de la chica la guió escaleras arriba, y hacia su habitación. A la cual llegaron al instante, e ingresaron lentamente. Ino inspeccionando cada rincón del lugar, a pesar de conocer aquel cuarto desde que tenía aproximadamente cuatro años –sólo que en aquella ocasión la compañía de Shikamaru no representaba lo mismo que ahora, sino disgusto. En aquel momento, Ino aborrecía ir a la casa de los Nara, sólo porque su padre deseaba hablar con su amigo. Y odiaba la compañía de Shikamaru. Ésta vez, todo era diferente. Algo mucho más fuerte e intenso, y a la vez más dichoso. Lo cual la ponía aún más ansiosa. El moreno seguía observándola ver la habitación desde la cama, estirado sobre el colchón y con las manos detrás de la cabeza. Examinando cada reacción de ella. Hasta que sus ojos se detuvieron en la vieja fotografía del equipo 10, donde se encontraban ellos junto con Asuma y Chouji. Inconscientemente la bajó, apoyando la fotografía contra la madera del escritorio de él, ocultando la imagen.

Shikamaru la observó divertido —¿Qué haces? —ella sonrió, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraba él. Dejándose caer al borde de la cama.

—No queremos que Chouji y Asuma estén viendo —él puso los ojos en blanco, riendo suavemente.

—Eres tan absurda, Ino —murmuró tendiendo la mano hacia la mejilla de ella, la cual la chica tomó por la muñeca, comenzando a deslizar la mano de él hacia abajo, hacia su cuello. Shikamaru respiró profundamente, inclinándose para besarla, tomándola de la cintura y atrayéndola hacia él. Quedando Ino encima de su cuerpo.

—¿Estás segura? —susurró, rozando sus labios con la oreja de ella, causándole un estremecimiento que la sacudió de la cabeza a los pies.

—Si, Shika. ¿Tú no? Porque si tienes dudas podemos... —sin embargo las labios de él sobre los de ella la detuvieron de continuar. Besándola suavemente.

—Shhh. Cállate mujer problemática —murmuró—, no me hagas dudar —no quería hacerlo. No en aquel momento, pero el constante hablar de Ino comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso y temía huir de la situación en cuanto pudiera. Y él no quería hacerle eso a ella.

—¿Tienes dudas? Porque entonces no deberíamos —una vez más el la besó en los labios, atrapando entre sus dientes el labio inferior de ella y comenzando a mordisquearlo con suavidad y algo de presión.

—No, Ino no tengo dudas de querer o no. Pero me estás poniendo nervioso, para por favor —la rubia asintió, sonriendo débilmente al muchacho encima de ella.

—Bien... lo siento —el chico se mostró satisfecho y volvió a inclinarse una vez más para besar sus labios, sin embargo falló deliberadamente, aterrizando en la pálida piel del cuello de ella, la cual comenzó a besar lenta y gradualmente al principio. Depositando pequeños besos fugaces, contactos tan ligeros como el roce de una pluma. Para luego ir aumentando la intensidad, cubriendo más superficie con sus labios entreabiertos y rozándola cuidadosamente con los dientes, saboreando el sabor de Ino en la punta de su lengua. La muchacha jadeó arrojando la cabeza hacia atrás, de repente sorprendida por la intensidad de los besos de Shikamaru. Los cuales comenzaban a quemar al tacto de su piel, dejando una oleada de fuego que barría toda duda en su interior. Dejándole la mente completamente en blanco, mareada. Sólo percibiendo las sensaciones que sus sentidos recibían como, el olor, aquel tan típico de él, tan suyo. El tacto, su roce suave y abrasante. El gusto, sus besos húmedos. Sus ojos, percibiendo los cabellos azabaches de él despeinados, por la voracidad con que la besaba. Los ojos de él cerrados, y sus labios presionados fuertemente contra su delicada piel. Sus oídos captando efímeramente la respiración agitada y superficial de ambos, y los leves jadeos que de los labios de él escapaban. De un segundo al otro.

—Shi-Shika... —susurró, entrelazando sus dedos en la ahora suelta cabellera de él, aferrándose con todas sus fuerzas a él, sintiendo el fuego volver a arrasarla en su interior. Dejando un curioso cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y hasta en el rincón más recóndito de su ser, así como una sensación de necesidad constante. Necesidad de él, de más. Que comenzaba a consumirla lenta y tortuosamente.

—Para... —él sonrió. Apartando sus labios del cuello de él para observarla, sus mejillas se encontraban violentamente sonrojadas y su respiración era superficial y agitada. Esporádicos jadeos escapaban de sus labios. Los cuales se inclinó para mover y luego volvió a apartarse.

—¿Estás seguro —resopló, acaloradamente— que tus padres no pueden volver?

Él negó con la cabeza —Salieron hoy en una misión de dos días. No te preocupes por eso.

—Bien —y sin decir más se inclinó para besarlo a él, pasando lentamente la punta de su lengua por el cuello de él y hacia la línea del mentón, la cual besó con lentitud tortuosa. Causando como reacción que él estrechara aún más su cuerpo contra el de ella. Aún así eso no parecía suficiente a Ino, quería sentirlo directamente. A través de la piel. Por lo que removió su remera, arrojándola al piso. Shikamaru jadeó pero se inclinó nuevamente hasta atrapar sus labios en los de ella. Ino acariciaba con la yema de sus dedos la nuca de él, su cuello, su clavícula, comenzaba a dibujarla. Su pecho marcado...

—Ino, para —murmuró contra la boca de ella él, no deseando realmente lo que acababa de decir. Pero sabía que si Ino continuaba perdería totalmente la cabeza. Bueno, eso quizá sucediera de todas formas pero quería prolongar su último momento de racionalidad con ella. Antes de perderse por completo en su interior.

Recostó su cabeza contra el pecho de ella, sintiendo el corazón de la chica palpitar rápidamente, como el aleteo de un colibrí. Cada vez más apresurado, más fuerte, rebotar contra su pecho. Tanto que dolía, y a su vez resultaba extremadamente placentero. Sentir esa calidez crecer desde su mismo interior, desde su propio corazón y extenderse por su cuerpo para unirse en algún punto a la de él, a su propio corazón, a través de la piel. Ambos latiendo al unísono, mientras el calor de sus pieles comenzaba a desprenderse, con cada roce, y comenzaba a quemarlos. Lenta y suavemente, una sensación agradable. Que la llenaba de seguridad, de estar con él, y a la vez la desquiciaba, haciéndola perder el control a medida que Shikamaru avanzaba más y más en ella. Hasta perderse por completo en su mirada, en sus ojos, creando un breve momento de locura y frenesí. A medida que el deseo del uno por el otro crecía, no sólo en sus cuerpos, sino en su ser.

Él la miró con aquella mirada, aquellos ojos que recordaban tanto al chocolate, y ella sonrió. En respuesta, sabiendo lo que Shikamaru estaba pensando, no necesitaban palabras para decirlo. Aquella sería la última barrera entre ambos, lo único que los separaba. Lo último, antes de pertenecerse el uno al otro. Completamente. Pertenecerse sus vidas.

—¿Estás segura? —ella asintió, derritiéndose en los brazos de él.

—Más segura que nunca —y así, toda racionalidad quedó arrinconada.

-------- o --------

Permanecieron recostados largos minutos, cubiertos de la cintura para abajo con las sábanas revueltas. Shikamaru permanecía boca arriba, con una mano detrás de la cabeza y la otra rodeando por encima de la espalda desnuda de ella y acariciando su cintura suavemente, dibujando con la yema de sus dedos los contornos de la columna de Ino. Mientras ella permanecía recostada parcialmente sobre el pecho de él, su cabeza reposada contra el rítmico latido de su corazón.

—No te hice mal ¿Cierto? —preguntó el moreno, ella negó con la cabeza. Extendiendo la mano y acariciando el rostro de él.

—No, no te preocupes —en sus enrojecidos labios se dibujó una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Sabes? Para ser holgazán...

El chico rió —Ni lo digas, Ino —ella sonrió, inclinándose y besando los labios de él suave y tiernamente sintiendo el peso de sus párpados caer sobre sus profundas orbes opalinas.

—Duerme —susurró él, ella asintió y se dejó caer contra su pecho nuevamente, rodeándole la cintura a Shikamaru con sus débiles brazos. Sintiendo su respiración acompasada a la de él, la calidez de la cercanía, la suavidad de su piel contra la de ella. El sueño comenzaba a apoderarse lentamente, aún así, antes de caer totalmente rendida, logró susurrar dos palabras.

—Te amo —el Nara sonrió, dibujando círculos en la espalda de ella. Observando la frágil figura a su lado, junto a él, abrazándolo, aferrándolo con firmeza. Como si temiera que el chico desapareciera. Pero no lo haría, no había lugar en el mundo en que prefiriera estar que no fuera allí. Junto a ella, sintiendo el lento palpitar de su corazón. Asegurándole que estaba viva, ambos lo estaban, más que nunca. Y sabía, a pesar de lo problemática que podía ser ella, que todo el camino recorrido, había valido la pena. Desde aquel primer ósculo robado, hasta esta noche. En la que finalmente habían sellado aquello que los unía de una forma que jamás imaginaron. Sintiendo cada sentimiento, que nunca antes habían experimentado, a través de la piel.

—Yo también.

FIN


End file.
